utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Soulbane
Soulbane, the essence of the Ultimate Lord of Nothingness, '''is a spirit-devouring entity. It was born from the fusion of Stormvoid and Adocimicoda, who are masters of time-space manipulation. Entry to Other World Soulbane was born when Adocimicoda and Stormvoid faced each other and became one: the Ultimate Lord of Nothingness. However, Micoda's efforts were enough to prevent the fusion from remaining active. The essence of the lord, which would take the name '''Soulbane, fled towards Other World. It was there that the essence discovered its potential. Soulbane's colorful aura appeared to devour all spirits around him. As it simply laid there on Death Lake and observed his surroundings, The Timetaker appeared. He saw Soulbane as hostile, but Soulbane simply focused his aura upon the guardian and Timetaker fainted. Fearing the consequences, Soulbane's mind exceeded the limits of the spiritual body and teleported it to the continent. (Utopia XXII) When Soulbane finally appeared on the earth of Other World, his body had overgrown to a massive abomination - the spirits from all around had accumulated in his body. Soulbane then cut off parts of his body, which started moving on their own. He named them Scourges. Satisfied by his own potential, he named each and every one of the Scourges and began to train them to combat anyone who would stand in the way of him becoming stronger. They sparred without any breaks on caves at the coast. Their growth and battle potential was horrifying even to Soulbane, and he began to harden his mind to be able to command them. (Utopia XXIII) Scourge of Other World Soulbane was increasingly hungry for power. It was after the Scourges' power had fully manifested that it finally chose to infiltrate society. They stole a bank and used the money to rent a mansion from the country, which they used as a base. Soulbane was revered by his Scourges, and he chose to go further with his plan - he would infiltrate the government. Soulbane's ultimate goal yet lied in one thing: The Box. Though its origin was a mystery, its presence was clearly felt by him. It contained artifacts that he desperately wanted to have, as he sensed they had mysterious power. Soulbane then had an idea of its location: he went back to Death Lake. He found it, though some of the artifacts had already drifted to the stream and thus remained outside his grasp. He went back into hiding. The group was lacking means to become more powerful, but Soulbane knew that there were "ancient entities who could rival him". He sought to gain an upper hand by offering an alliance to a Councellor sitting at the table of Government of Other World: a man known as Arazgimi. The man was so corrupt and well informed by the underworld that he even had information of Soulbane. They created an alliance, on which Soulbane wished to have the man's intel and the man wanted The List and The Box as his illusions of grandeur had led him to think it would allow him to stand above his fellow councellors. Soulbane and up to two Scourges were granted government-level access at a time to avoid suspicion. Manipulator and the Chosen Nine Soulbane's insides screamed for the energy of Micoda and Stormeye (and ultimately that of their fusions) - it wanted to complete itself from the mere essence it had been reduced to. As Soulbane had acted fast and gained a powerful ally, he was encouraged to strike at the group known as Chosen Nine. He knew that one man alone - Micoda - could be his undoing, and there was much at stake. He knew that Micoda's power at the time was based on Phases. He thought about the possibility and summoned an Ancient, The Scarlet Flame, from the depths of untravelled planes to his mansion, and locked him up. There he experimented on it, making energy surges from within him to burst out with the power of a firestorm, yet in a compact fashion. Leaving the physical and genetic engineering to his trusted Scourge, Menacing Frost, he knew a victory could be guaranteed by dividing the Chosen Nine. Soulbane already knew that his co-conspirator Arazgimi was a former seer. He cornered Arazgimi once before a meeting at the Council, pretending that he had realized that his powers fused with a human would bring about absolute power. Arazgimi's delight was limitless: he agreed. After that, it took only a slight amount of time for Soulbane to destroy Arazgimi's delusional ripples of sanity and take control of his body. Soulbane then found a vision of the future that he liked: his to-be nemesis Micoda Hirichi versus Memoraxios the Councellor, on the skies of Other World. He believed he was guaranteed victory if he could indeed manipulate that battle into his favour. He simply focused all of his energy and tracked Micoda's energies to present the same scene of the epic battle to him in order to force him to fight Memoraxios one day. Micoda received the scene via Soul Voice. Micoda was already troubled by other members of Chosen Nine, further weakening the unity of the group. Soulbane then simply let most of his allies do as they wished, as long as they weakened the order in the capital. With the aid of Menacing Frost, however, he crafted a plan to have Micoda's Phase Four borrow the body of the Ancient they had been tweaking. This was to prevent Micoda from gaining no other power before the destined encounter, and they ultimately succeeded. Soulbane was eventually tracked down to the mansion, where he and his crew escaped, leaving no traces of the manipulation or any relation to the Ancient. It was then Soulbane decided to move to the final stage of the plan and abandon his creations - he returned to his roots, into Soul Haven. There still remained the immobilized remnants of the Primal Trio - an invaluable resource. He used it to construct World Soul, an artifact with power over the souls of the dead. Soulbane entered Nether and drained its power to it. All preparations for the final battle had been made. In the guise of Arazgimi, he was able to lure Micoda and some of the Chosen Nine to fight him at the Government Building. His creations still sacrificed themselves to weaken them, much to his liking. He imprisoned Micoda for execution, only to find himself betrayed by one of his own, Wandering Rot of the Scourges. Micoda and Memoraxios fought against Soulbane, who knew the match to be somewhat even. He proceeded and took the body of Memoraxios to himself, as to carry out the prophecy presented through Soul Voice. Before the combat got to properly start, Soulbane executed an absolutely horrifying move, Soulbane's Judgement. It destroyed the building, not to mention a military base underneath. In one strike, all great opposition had fallen. He rose to the skies, where the final battle was meant to happen. The World Soul beside Soulbane summoned the souls of the defeated Chosen Nine to itself, only to have Micoda act as destined - his soul charged at his nemesis, who was surprised despite his expectations. Conveniently, the World Soul reacted upon their collective expectations that Micoda should have a body, so Micoda manifested in his own form. The events of the foresight took place: Micoda (turning to Phase Two during it) threatened Soulbane over his deeds, vowing to never forgive his trickery. Soulbane was fearless with the power of the World Soul at his side. Unfortunately Micoda discovered his tricks behind Phase Four during battle and accessed Adocimicoda. The result was extreme: World Soul's souls worked in Micoda's favor, allowing an overwhelming attack at Soulbane. The strike took out both of them, with Micoda returning to Death Lake. (Utopia XXIII) Surveying Stormeye Soulbane had been defeated. As he still desired to live, his spirit devouring was a powerful asset, allowing an eventual regeneration. He drifted through waters towards Astral Borderline and to Death Lake. There, after waiting, he discovered Stormvoid, the mighty fusion. The being pulled someone out of the water, and Soulbane realized it had come to save or meet his nemesis - Micoda. As he saw Micoda instinctively destroy Stormvoid, Soulbane saw his chance. Once Micoda had left, the feeble spirit of Soulbane entered Stormvoid's body, using all the power he could muster to resuscitate that thing. Being the essence of something greater than Stormvoid, he succeeded and Stormvoid had come to life. The parasitic entity of Soulbane attached to the back of his brain and Soulbane knew he had excellent chances at rebirth with this new fusion to manipulate. After the fusion detected no harm, it appeared - but as only Stormeye, which was strange for a fusion. Finally, he discovered that Stormeye was an artificial creation - flesh and blood but remotely controlled. By whom, he wanted to know. The surprise was unreal as he discovered yet another "parasite" in the system someone had created: Dreamdevil. It then hit him: the fusion had actually been the cynical side of Stormeye's mind merged to his destiny-driven side. Dreamdevil had somehow gained the reins, and apparently was a true enemy to Stormeye's ambition of making the world end. Dreamdevil's influence was far too great, and Soulbane felt how difficult it would be to take over the brain as he had done with Arazgimi. He gave up and started the slow regeneration. He didn't have control of the artificial creation's senses and thus, no information reached him from the outside, but for the time being, restoration of power was most crucial. At last, he woke up from his peaceful slumber of regeneration. Wondering why, he heard a voice of an Ancient. Its name was Marudeux, and it told to immediately stop Dreamdevil. Soulbane felt something odd about the speaker, and he detected something that made him instantly interested. The being was of Ultimate Lord of Nothingness. He didn't hesitate and sent waves of regret through Stormeye's brain, even though he realized that the task was to save Micoda. Dreamdevil could do nothing, succumbing to an "instinctive feeling". After succeeding, Marudeux sent a message, clarifying they would meet eventually and he would reward Soulbane. Naturally, Soulbane desired only to absorb the being. (Utopia XXIV) Stormeye was hit by a massive force all out of sudden while leaving the scene. Dreamdevil went into an insane rage and Soulbane attempted to take control, but in vain. A dragon appeared out of nowhere and struck him out of consciousness. As Stormeye was woken up, he was at Eternal Haze. Soulbane instantly detected a force unlike any before. He knew this was where Stormeye was maintained and checked, so he desperately tried to run before the being with all these dragons could act. He was immediately struck down by Fate, who extracted him from Stormeye with ease and left him writhing on the second level of Eternal Haze. Soulbane found himself unable to regenerate or move, slowly becoming delusional. As Micoda walked past him at a later time, he was still insane. Soon afterwards, the nuclear strike of Mountain Society that hit the area would push him through the crust of the continent and leave him drift towards the bottom of the ocean. (Utopia XXV) Assisting Ark Deep below the ocean, Soulbane fell to the secret paradise of the Merfolk. An entity radiating pure energy introduced himself as Smokeless Flame and instinctively assisted the strange devourer in regeneration. Soulbane had never thought any more of Light's Greens to exist. He calculated that it held some even greater purpose, though it was beyond his understanding as something that didn't follow the path of Light. He was drawn to the company of Smokeless Flame, though neither of them understood their bond. Soulbane withheld absorbing the other entity as its raw energy would have caused him more harm to than good. Smokeless Flame made a surprisingly independent decision for a Bleached One: to coat Soulbane with his special veil technique, Mergers' Consequence, and thus allow him to meet their leader. The leader, Ark, appeared as a ruthless idealist, a polar opposite to the other denizens of Stage of Eden. Soulbane was surprised to find an antagonistic character at such a place. Ark recognized him as an ally out of respect to Smokeless Flame. He proposed that they form an union, but Ark detested, saying that the intruder was not used to combat. Soulbane crafted a quick plan, agreeing to his demands on the deceptive conditions that he would be allowed to stay there for as long as he liked and defend Stage of Eden if the enemies ever got that close. Ark agreed as long as Soulbane would not get in his way. Category:Characters